


Still Holding On

by CloudySkyWars



Series: FebuWhump 2021 [28]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: "You have to let me go.", CT-7567| Rex (mentioned), FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Febuwhump Day 28, Gen, Hallucinations, Non-Canonical Character Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudySkyWars/pseuds/CloudySkyWars
Summary: Anakin thinks he sees Ahsoka long after she's died, and finally gets a chance to say goodbye._____________________________________He opened his mouth to speak, but found he didn’t have any words to say. He had dreamed of this moment, of him finally getting the chance to say goodbye. But now, when she was right there, he was speechless.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: FebuWhump 2021 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138007
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	Still Holding On

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This was written for Febuwhump Day 28: "You have to let me go." Relevant tags are above. This one seemed a lot better last night at 1am when I wrote it, but I still like it regardless. Without further ado, enjoy!

The blue light of his saber was the only source of brightness in the forest. The canopy above Anakin was thick- too thick for the light of Endor’s moons to shine through. Anakin ran through the trees, chasing after the figure he  _ swore  _ he saw. The sounds of camp grew further and further away as he ran deeper into the woods.

He was about to give up hope and turn back- he hadn’t been able to catch another glimpse of the person- but there! There they were again! A flash of blue and white, a laugh that Anakin would recognize anywhere. He ran faster.  _ She was here.  _ He had seen her body lowered into the ground, had felt their bond snap at the same time a blaster bolt hit her chest, but that didn’t matter.  _ He saw her,  _ and he was going to catch her. He’d never let her go again.

Finally, he came into a clearing, and there she was. Ahsoka stood facing away from him, head tilted at the sky where the moon was breaking through the trees. She was just as he remembered her to be: her lekku were the same length, and she was wearing the same battle dress as she always did. 

He opened his mouth to speak, but found he didn’t have any words to say. He had  _ dreamed  _ of this moment, of him finally getting the chance to say goodbye. But now, when she was  _ right there,  _ he was speechless. Apparently sensing his turmoil, she spoke. Anakin nearly cried at hearing her voice again.

“How’ve you been, Skyguy?” she asked.

“I’ve-” his voice caught in his throat. “I’ve been better. I’ve missed you, Ahsoka,” he choked out. Anakin saw her shoulders relax and her head tilt. If he could have seen her face, he knew she would have been giving him a sad smile.

“I know, Anakin. But I’m here now. Everything will be alright.” Her voice was calm, ringing through the night. And Anakin wanted to believe her.

“But- how are you here? How are you here, Ahsoka? I felt you  _ die,”  _ he said, voice cracking. He took a step towards her. He  _ needed  _ to see her face. It had only been a month, and already the details of her features were slipping from his mind.

“The Force works in mysterious ways, Anakin. But I’m here now, and that’s what’s important, isn’t it?” He nodded, though she couldn’t see it. 

“Ahsoka, let me see you,” he begged, continuing across the clearing. 

She sighed. “Anakin, I can’t.”

“Why?” he pressed. He  _ needed  _ to see her. 

“You know why,” she said. But he shook his head in denial.

“No-” he was only a few meters from her, now.

“You have to let me go, Anakin,” she said.

He grasped her shoulder. “I  _ won’t,”  _ he insisted. “I won’t let anything happen to you ever again.” She turned her head to look at him, and Anakin felt his heart stop in his chest. Her eyes were a milky white, somehow looking at him, but not. When she faced him fully, he came face to face with the hole in her chest that had taken her life. Dully, he felt his knees hit the ground.

He stared at Ahsoka’s boots, not daring to meet her eyes again. But she wasn’t content with that, and lowered herself to his level. He squeezed his eyes shut. “You’ll be okay without me, Anakin,” she said. He shook his head.  _ No, no I won’t be.  _ There was a featherlight feeling of her hand grasping his. “Yes, you will,” she whispered. Then the touch disappeared, and when Anakin opened his eyes, her form was gone.

Rex found him in the same spot the next morning, eyes still staring at a figure that wasn’t there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment- they really make my day!  
> Also, if you've for whatever reason read all 28 of my febuwhump fics (or even just one of them) I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. It's been a long month, and I'm simultaneously sad/glad that it is over. Your feedback has been so encouraging, and I treasure every last comment and kudos I get. Thank you so, so much for sticking with me throughout this month. Y'all are amazing <3  
> If you want to come talk with me about Star Wars or anything else, you can find me on tumblr at [CloudySkyWars](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/cloudyskywars)


End file.
